tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rp log - Lloyd
i said to chat that Asher is bringing out his wine collection for his blus for this new years thread im making (this is how this random rp started) Lloyd: Wait...what's the catch Lloyd: It's poisoned, isn't it? Asher: oh come on. /eyeroll Asher: my team just needs to experience refined tastes Asher: i don't poison my teammates. don't give me a reason to make an exception though... Lloyd: eyes Asher with a look of both suspicion and fear. Asher who would ruin a good bottle of wine with poison, really. Lloyd No, no, I totally trust you, boss. I swear. Asher "Oh, really~?" he says as he promptly pours a glass, handing it off to Lloyd. Lloyd smiles nervously at him, and eyes the drink curiously. It smelled okay, not that he drinks wine very much. "Of..course, I do.." Asher motions like a glass is in his own hand, tipping it to his mouth like he is sipping. Insinuating Lloyd should drink Lloyd "Oh..ha ha, just..appreciating the..uh, aroma..is all." He didn't really like wine but Asher was watching, so he drinks a mouthful of it anyways. Huh, it wasn't that bad, actually. Lloyd (drinks beer okay...) Lloyd (What is this fancyness?) Asher nods with a satisfied grin. "Well you better finish it, that's a $300 bottle..." Lloyd coughs, "Are you serious??" Why the hell was Asher giving him $300 wine? What did he do? Asher (hahaha SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG) Lloyd (Lloyd is so paranoid around Asher ) Lloyd still hasn't forgotten he threatened him with a wrench once... Lloyd worries Asher remembers that too.. Asher picks up the bottle by its neck. "Of course, I got it out for myself really. Aren't I generous-" he says with an almost snide chuckle Lloyd nods, "Very generous, sir..." Well, maybe he was just being nice? Maybe. It could happen. "Ah, if you don't mind my asking then...what's the occasion? Not that I don't appreciate it." Asher laughs at the engineers question "Occasion? Do you usually 'ave to 'ave an 'occasion' to drink?" Asher (ashurr- drinking all day erryday) Lloyd drinks a little bit more, still unused to the flavour of wine, "Good point...I guess it's less of what the occasion is and more, why are you sharing this with me?" Asher "Because you said you trusted me, and I was testing that statement." he said bluntly with a wiry grin Lloyd feels a little embarrassed. "Oh, ha ha, I see. Well, it's appreciated. The wine I mean..not that you had to test my trust of you." He was digging himself in a deeper hole, wasn't he? He finishes off what was left and hands the wine glass back to Asher. "Thank you though, sir." Asher "hm!" he says with an exaggerated shrug, plucking the glass from Lloyds hands. He pours more wine in the glass, this time for himself. Lloyd licks his lips a little. As good as it was, he couldn't see himself as a wine drinker. Especially not ones that run $300 a bottle. Lloyd (you're gonna get engineer cooties, Asher) Lloyd "I gotta ask, boss, how many bottles do you go through in a day?" Asher sniffs the wine in his glass and sips, then eyes Lloyd " `ow many? It's `ard to keep track some days." he laughs on without answering the mechanics question Lloyd just assumes that means 'a lot'. "Must be nice, I guess." This was weird, he can't remember the last time he'd spent so much time with Asher. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Asher gives a slight nod. " Quite." he says examining the label as he tried figuring out the bottle question for himself in his own thoughts. Lloyd figures he should try and make conversation, since he was there. "So..uh, we did pretty good last round, didn't we? Managed to get every point." He reasons he shouldn't be so scared of Asher, I mean, he hasn't really done anything to him to make him so nervous. Asher the wine in his glass was emptying out considerably fast, nothing could quip the oncoming boredom he was starting to experience. A result of any conversation he enters. "Ah...yes" he clears his throat "Those reds aren't much of a challenge. Pretty Boring round hm?" Mree-stuff (Asher, you /snob./) Lloyd laughs nervously, "Yeah..not at all..." This was so awkward. "Well...uh, if you don't need me for anything, I could probably go back to the shop?" Kalina was probably there...he starts to debate which is the lesser of two evils. Asher "hm-" that familiar grunt escaping his mouth again. Glass in one hand bottle in the other as he turns away from the engineer. "Well this was fun" he says sarcastically " I'll be sure to make more excuses to test your trust." he laughs as he proceeds to exit the room Lloyd doesn't like the sound of that. "Oh..uh..great? I, uh, won't disappoint you." Category:RP log Category:Lloyd Category:Asher